


What He Will Sorely Miss

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, M/M, Plot Twists, Poetry, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accepts his destiny, but it all falls apart when an unexpected visitor interferes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Will Sorely Miss

A green ray of light.

I count my last seconds.

But it never hits its goal.

I open my eyes, and I see red mixed with red.

Your mouth’s still open, like you’d like to say something.

The words are gone.

The sparkle in your eyes disappears into the darkness.

There’s nothing I can say or do.

No more wizard’s chess.

Checkmate.

People are screaming, but I can’t hear it.

My body’s totally numb.

I look up and see his murderer.

I can’t react.

Another ray of green light.

A loud snore…

I’m in bed.

We’re in bed.

We’re safe.


End file.
